Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training system for the sport of lacrosse and particularly in both box and field lacrosse in women's and men's divisions.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices, methods and techniques are known for training athletes in every athletic event. These diverse devices, methods and techniques understandably vary with the individual sport, the country of origin and practice, as well as region and climate. Many systems may include mechanical or electrical systems and apparatuses to simulate game time situations or positions, and in particular to instruct players on the state of the art methods to gain winning advantages.
In particular, each specific athletic event possesses specific challenging positions or evolutions which require individualized training methods. The sport of lacrosse is no different. Lacrosse may be defined as specialized combination of basketball, soccer and hockey. Lacrosse is an enjoyable event, particularly as most people can play lacrosse since it requires a minimum of specialized equipment to participate at the novice level. The game requires and rewards coordination and agility. Quickness and speed are two highly prized qualities in lacrosse. An exhilarating sport, lacrosse is fast-paced and full of action. Long sprints up and down the field with abrupt starts and stops, precision passes and dodges are routine in men's and women's lacrosse. Lacrosse is played with a stick, which must be mastered by the player to throw, catch and scoop the ball, and a net mechanism.
Basically, two forms of lacrosse exist, box lacrosse and field lacrosse. Box Lacrosse can be described as the indoor version of the game played predominantly in Canada and is normally a much more physical game which is encased with walls that can be used to check a ball carrier into these confinements. Cross Checks are legal in Box Lacrosse. Field Lacrosse is played outdoors on numerous surfaces.
Again as in all athletic activities and events, lacrosse possesses a very distinct set of skills, including maneuvers which players must master to become an elite athlete within the sport, particularly during special evolutions including face-offs wherein player vie for possession of the lacrosse ball.
One particular maneuver, known as a clamp, or clamping in certain circles, is a tactical play utilized by opposing players to gain possession of the ball during a face-off. During a clamp, a face off player pushes back of the head over the ball and pulling the ball towards him.
Moreover, in the game of lacrosse, both teams have the chance of taking control of the ball after a goal, no matter what team scores. This is unlike other sports such as basketball, soccer or football, in which the ball is given to the team that was scored on. Therefore, in lacrosse, it is important for teams to practice getting control over a ball during a “face-off” (men's lacrosse) or “draw” (women's lacrosse). Of great import to technical skill and training purposes, in men's lacrosse, face-offs occur on the ground while in women's lacrosse, a “draw” occurs while players are standing up.